


Rose

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, F/M, Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Sorry, I kinda forgot to hit post on this. Oops.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 22





	Rose

Chat Noir POV

A rose has multiple petals painted in the deep blood red. Its stem has sharp thorns that protect them from the people who will try to steal the roses from its home. Its sanctuary. 

I like to think that I will be the thorns that protect the beauty that is Ladybug. 

“Chaton,” her eyes flutter shut as her lips press against mine softly.

She is a sin disguised as the lust that I fell for. A sin that any man would fall for. 

I pressed closer against her and brought my hands to gently cradle her head. The sweet tangy taste that was her lips was heaven sent. I could only moan at the feelings she elicited from me. The way everything in my surroundings fell away into nothing, and I was practically on my knees begging for more. 

“Kitty,” she gasped, and I pressed my lips harder against hers. 

“M’lady,” I growled as her hands went to my hair tugging me. My hands traveled down towards her swaying hips bringing her closer. 

Closer. Sweet. Delicious. Mine. 

However, a rose for all its beauty can wilt into nothing but into shriveled up petals. 

“Chat?” She gasped as blood starting to pool out of her chest. The metallic taste pouring into my mouth as she lost her balance. She was falling, and I tried to catch her. 

The last words from her lips. 

“I love you,” Her beautiful eyes became glass-like as she fell to the ground. Falling from the tall landmark structure that once represented the most romantic place for me. 

Now, it’s a constant reminder of what I lost.

My anguish screams echoing on the ground where everyone surrounds us. 

Tears falling and heart cracking every second. Her once raven black hair now dirtied with blood from her cracked skull. 

Only one is laughing. Her laughter of delight. Her glee was palpable as she stared at my sweet bug’s broken body. 

“Bugs are only good when they are finally squash and no longer a nuisance.” 

Her lucky charm. 

It was a rose. The rose I gave her when I showed her the balcony. Now, it’s painted with her blood.

“Chat Noir, give me your miraculous, and I will spare you!” 

I looked up slowly, everything I have ever repressed surfacing back in fury and madness. I darkly chuckled as I rose from where my sweet Ladybug was resting. 

I whispered quietly, “Mine.” 

I ran, pouncing at my prey. Her screams as she tried to defend the blows I was laying against her. Soon, the cane broke as she was left defenseless. Her bitter green eyes staring at me with fear. 

“You took my Ladybug. You took only fucking thing that gave me peace. You took away your only salvation of surviving. You-” I thrust my fist into her, activating cataclysm. “Are just the first.”

Her screams pierced the air as I stood up again. 

“Who’s next?” I grinned like a mad man. 

Maybe, I was one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I kinda forgot to hit post on this. Oops.


End file.
